The present disclosure relates to a display/input device that displays a screen and accepts an operation performed by a user, and relates to an image forming apparatus therewith.
An image forming apparatus accepts, from a user, various settings such as job-related settings and system-related settings. Such an image forming apparatus is provided with a display/input device for accepting settings from the user.
The display/input device accepts, from the user, settings (adjustment) related to functions of the image forming apparatus. Such settings are accepted via a slider user interface (slider UI).